A non-volatile memory system may receive a host read request from a host that requests the non-volatile memory system to read a data set. Upon receipt of the host read request, the non-volatile memory system may determine a physical address that identifies where in a non-volatile memory array of the non-volatile memory system the data set is stored. The host read request may identify the data set by identifying a logical address in the host read request. A controller of the non-volatile memory system may be configured to translate the logical address to the physical address by maintaining a directory system that maps logical addresses to physical addresses. The directory system itself may be stored in the non-volatile memory array along with other data that the host has requested to be stored. When the host read request is received, if the controller needs to access the directory system in the non-volatile memory array to obtain a mapping of the logical address and physical address, the controller may need to determine where in the non-volatile memory array the mapping is stored, retrieve the mapping, and perform error correction on the mapping before the controller retrieves the data set from the non-volatile memory array. Such actions consume time and other read operations with improved read efficiency may be desirable.